


Precious Moments

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Ingrid invites her three idiot friends over for a movie night, and the usual shenanigans occur.





	Precious Moments

Sylvain couldn’t quite remember who had suggested a film night, but it was probably Ingrid. She was the one who always made the effort to bring them together; inviting everyone round, making sure everyone’s schedule was clear, getting Dimitri and Felix to take breaks for once, making sure Sylvain at least had one meal that wasn’t junk. So yeah, it was probably her who’d got them all into her apartment on a Friday evening.

As usual, being more organised than the rest of them put together, she’d already had enough drinks and snacks out ready for the four of them when they all arrived. Well- Felix arrived first, shortly followed by Dimitri, and then Sylvain had been ten minutes late and Ingrid had glared at him for it. Hey, he’d been busy.

“Nice of you to show up,” she said, but the harshness of her words didn’t match her tone or smile. “While you were ‘busy’, we picked a film. And ordered pizza.”

“As long as it has pineapple on it, I’m fine,” he said, throwing up his hands in mock-surrender when Felix glared at him.

“There’s pineapple on half of one of the pizzas,” Ingrid said, rolling her eyes. “Because you’re a freak, and Dimitri doesn’t mind eating it because he can’t taste it anyway. Come sit down so that we can start the film.” Sylvain shot Dimitri a thumbs up and he sighed. Felix sighed louder.

They’d picked out a film Sylvain had probably already seen; a generic story about two people who were probably going to fall in love at some point because they were the most conventionally attractive people on screen and they currently hated each other. None of them found it particularly interesting, which was the fun part; they had a drinking game, and they had Felix, who would make derisive comments every time someone opened their mouth on screen.

Sylvain settled himself down on the sofa between Felix and Dimitri, cuddling up closer to Felix just for the annoyed grumbling that it always caused. It had been too long since they’d all had a night together like this, busy with work and studies as they all were. 

When the pizza arrived, they didn’t even bother to pause the film; it was basically background noise, which was exactly how they all liked it. It was probably better as background noise with its mediocre pop/folk soundtrack than it was as an actual film. Sylvain had to slightly detach himself from Felix’s side to eat his pizza, but only slightly. Every time they hung out, they always ended up like this; draped in a blanket, Felix grumbling every time Sylvain touched him but never making any effort to actually move away. 

It was no secret to anyone in their little group that Felix didn’t ask for things he wanted. He demanded things he had a mild preference on and would fight to the death (probably) if someone denied him something he was neutral to, but if he wanted something he wouldn’t ask. But Sylvain also happened to know that Felix liked this.

Admittedly, he probably didn't like Sylvain flicking a small chunk of pineapple at him when he made a disparaging comment about ‘gross pizza’, but he definitely liked the cuddling. Every time he thought that Sylvain was distracted by the movie, he would inch a little closer. 

It was cute, really. Everyone except Felix (apparently) knew that he was incredibly transparent when it came to physical affection. He always used to love holding hands with people when they were kids, and then there was the teenage angst break in the middle, but now they were young adults he sort of gravitated towards warmth. But he seemed to think that no one else noticed that he had, in the course of the last ten years, become a cat when it came to affection. Especially with Sylvain. Sylvain found that he didn't really mind this at all, because he was quite affectionate himself, and Felix was nice. Despite all of the prickliness and sulking. 

Perhaps Sylvain’s favourite game in these film nights was to wait until the ‘ultimate climax’. Even when he wasn’t watching the film, he could spot the telltale signs it was coming up: a swell in the music, dramatic weather on screen, maybe some narration. And, every time the moment came, when Ingrid and Dimitri were laughing, he’d lean in to kiss Felix.

And, as always, Felix pushed him away with a laugh and a thrown sofa cushion. Dimitri and Ingrid glanced over, and, realising what had happened, joined in. And then the teasing began. “You’re quite close there, you two,” Dimitri said, a knowing grin on his face.

“Do you want us to leave to give you some privacy?” Ingrid asked, dodging the second cushion that came from Felix’s direction.

“I hate all of you,” Felix grumbled, retreating a little deeper into the nest of blankets that he’d managed to accumulate during the course of the film. Sylvain snorted, flinging an arm around his shoulders anyway. “Fuck off,” came the mumbled curse from inside the pile. Ingrid giggled.

“The film’s basically over now,” Ingrid said. “I’m going to get the ice cream out. You two lovebirds can come and get some when you feel like it. But please don’t have sex on the sofa?” Her voice had a light, fake tone to it that made Sylvain laugh, and Felix made more murderous noises from inside the pile. She and Dimitri left the room, leaving Sylvain with the pile of blankets that contained a Felix. 

“I’m surprised you’re not hot in there,” Sylvain said, throwing his other arm around the Felix-pile and trapping him in a hug. Felix grunted. “Aaaah, scary blanket monster,” he said, forcing as much sarcasm as was physically possible into his tone.

“Shut up,” came the mumbled reply. Felix’s head resurfaced from the pile. The lights in the room were low, but Sylvain was pretty sure he was blushing. Probably just from the warmth of the blankets.

“You love me really,” Sylvain said fondly. Felix just grumbled something unintelligible, which was probably about the closest to ‘yeah, I do’ that he would ever get. “I like our movie nights, you know. It’s nice to see you like this.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felix asked. He attempted to kick the blankets off his legs (at least, that’s what it looked like he was doing), but failed miserably. Sylvain laughed, glad that there were no cushions left for Felix to throw at him.

“Letting your guard down a little bit. Not being quite so stiff and grumpy about everything, you know? I mean- you’re still being grumpy. I wouldn’t dare ever say that you weren’t,” Sylvain added hastily, because Felix was glaring daggers at him. “But you let me hug you. You joke around. I like that side of you a lot.” 

“...that was a rhetorical question,” he said. “Shut up.” But he was smiling, so Sylvain didn’t believe him one inch. Actually, he wouldn’t believe Felix was mad at him even if he wasn’t smiling - it was just how he was. “Keep your sap to yourself, I’m going to get that ice cream.” He moved to stand up, and Sylvain watched him get ever more tangled up in the heap of blankets and then fall on the floor.

“Want some help there?” Sylvain stood up too, reaching to help extricate Felix from his nest. Felix scowled, but he didn't push Sylvain away, just stood there and let himself be spun around until he was free from the wild tangle of blankets that had previously encased him. “There you go. Though it was sort of tempting to keep you wrapped up like that, it was real cute…”

Felix scowled at him, his face completely lacking in any real malice. “Suit yourself,” he said, practically marching into the kitchen, leaving the long-abandoned film still playing. Sylvain just laughed, following him with a grin on his face. He loved his friends, he really did. Felix, though...he was special to Sylvain in a way that none of the others were.


End file.
